La morsure est un cadeau
by Swato
Summary: Derek a perdu ses pouvoirs, il sent ses sens lui échapper peu à peu. Lorsqu'il redevient entièrement humain, il prend la décision qu'il pense être la meilleure: il demande la morsure à Scott. Sterek. Deathfic


**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Derek X Stiles

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages de Teen wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. :(

**Note:** Death!fic. Un perso principal va donc forcément mourir, vous êtes prévenue. Spoil saison 4 épisode 5 !

.

* * *

.

******La morsure est un cadeau  
**

.

Derek avait toujours vécu en tant que loup-garou, il n'avait rien connu d'autre que ça. Il était né avec ses pouvoirs, avec cette force, son loup était inné, il le contrôlait comme s'il était une extension de son corps, comme son cerveau contrôlait son bras. Il n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir, son instinct primait.

Il pouvait sentir des choses que d'autres personnes ne pouvaient pas sentir, voir plus loin que n'importe quel humain, courir aussi vite qu'un loup. Derek ne connaissait rien d'autre que le fait d'être un loup-garou. Il pensait pouvoir vivre comme ça pour le restant de ses jours. Il s'était trompé. Kate lui avait volé quelque chose lorsqu'elle l'avait fait revenir à ses seize ans. Au début, il pensait qu'elle lui avait volé une partie de son passé, de son histoire avec Paige et il s'était senti furieux. Son histoire avec Paige était sacrée, personne ne devait y toucher, même si y repenser le faisait souffrir. Sa relation avec elle n'avait pas que des mauvais cotés, il en gardait une leçon et beaucoup de souvenir agréable, c'est pour cette raison qu'il était absolument furibond à l'idée que Kate la lui ait volé. Mais encore une fois, il avait fait erreur. L'ex-chasseuse ne lui avait pas volé ses souvenirs. Elle lui volait ses pouvoirs.

Derek ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite. Il avait fallu que le sheriff lui fasse remarquer une marre de sang sur le sol pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'avait pas repérer l'odeur de sang. Ce fut à partir de là que les choses se mirent à empirer. Derek devenait peu à peu aveugle, puis sourd. Son environnement n'avait plus aucune saveur, plus aucun intérêt, tout était plat et sans relief. Il détestait cette vie, il devenait humain et il en détestait chaque seconde. Pendant ce temps-là, Scott prenait de l'importance, devenait un bon alpha et il ne pouvait que regarder les changements s'opérer, avec un sentiment de fierté teinté d'amertume. Derek ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine envie, de la jalousie. Scott n'était pas né loup-garou et pourtant il avait le droit à une meute, avait vu ses sens se décupler alors que les siens s'en allaient peu à peu, comme la flamme d'une bougie qui s'éteint.

Derek ne pouvait pas vivre de cette façon, il n'appelait pas ça vivre. Il devait retrouver ce que Kate lui avait volé. Mais pour cela, il ne pouvait qu'attendre que la moindre parcelle de pouvoir le quitte pour pouvoir demander la morsure à Scott. Derek détestait demander de l'aide, il préférait de loin se débrouiller seul. La seule fois où il avait demandé de l'aide à Braeden, la mercenaire s'était fait enlever par Kate et n'avait pas réussit à la capturer pour qu'il puisse l'interroger. L'ex-chasseuse était en liberté et Derek était certain qu'il ne mettrait plus jamais la main sur elle. Dans les semaines qui suivirent, il eut la sensation de mourir, laissant ses sens s'évaporer et quitter son corps. Il était impuissant, ses ongles étaient émoussés et ne se changeaient plus en griffe, son loup hurlait à la lune et Derek ne pouvait pas lui répondre où l'étreindre. Une partie de lui était entrain de s'en aller et il ne pouvait que regarder et attendre.

Quand son loup disparut pour de bon, Derek le sentit. Il était à présent complétement vide, aussi vide qu'on peut l'être. Il s'arrêta dans sa tâche et ferma les yeux, respirant calmement. Il n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien. Son loup était parti.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire: demander la morsure à Scott. Il n'en avait pas parlé à l'adolescent, il lui avait dit qu'il perdait ses pouvoirs mais pas qu'il voudrait les récupérer. Il se retrouva rapidement devant la maison de ce dernier, l'appréhension le crispant entièrement. Et si Scott refusait de le mordre ?

Scott le laissa entrer, écouta ce qu'il avait à dire, ne l'interrompit pas. Derek alla droit au but:

« J'ai perdu mes pouvoirs. Est-ce que tu peux me donner la morsure ? »

Scott l'examina un long moment et Derek soutint son regard. Il avait l'impression de passer une sorte de test, comme si l'alpha le jaugeait pour savoir s'il était digne de la morsure. Derek savait qu'il n'avait pas toujours été un bon allié, ni un bon alpha. Si sa famille avait survécu et que le feu n'avait été qu'un mauvais cauchemar, Derek n'aurait jamais eut à endosser ce rôle. Il n'avait jamais voulu être à la tête de la meute, tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, c'était sa famille. Et lorsque celle-ci était morte, il n'avait eut d'autre choix que de s'en créer une. Maintenant Erica et Boyd étaient morts, ses deux bêtas pesaient sur son cœur comme une blessure qui ne s'effacerait jamais, à coté de celle que sa famille avait formé. Scott avait toutes les raisons du monde de lui refuser la morsure. Derek le savait plus que n'importe qui. Il avait fait des erreurs et il les avait payé le prix fort. Scott hocha frénétiquement la tête, pensif.

« D'accord, décida t-il. »

Derek attendit que Scott lui dise qu'il blaguait, que c'était une farce. Il n'avait plus son ouïe hors du commun pour lui certifier qu'il disait la vérité et il détestait le fait qu'il tende l'oreille malgré tout, comme il avait tant l'habitude de le faire. Derrière Scott, Stiles soupira et leva les bras au ciel avant de les rabaisser avec défaitisme.

« On ne pourrait pas profiter du fait qu'il ne puisse plus nous menacer de quoi que ce soit ? Grogna t-il. »

Scott secoua lentement la tête sans quitter Derek des yeux. Il en fut soulagé, l'alpha n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, il comprenait autant que lui tout ce qu'il avait perdu et que le fait de demander coûtait beaucoup à Derek. Stiles grommela de son coté, ne faisant plus vraiment attention à ce qu'il faisait et Scott lui fit signe du menton de lui donner son bras. Derek le brandit pratiquement sous son nez avec enthousiasme, il était tellement pressé de retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu...

Les yeux de Scott prirent une teinte rouge et son visage se déforma légèrement sous la lycanthropie et ses crocs s'allongèrent. Derek ne s'éloigna pas, il imaginait déjà ce qu'il ferait quand la morsure aurait prit, il irait tout de suite dans la forêt pour courir, il écouterait les bruits environnants, il pousserait sa vision au maximum à nouveau, il profiterait de ce don à cent pourcent... Il n'avait pas réalisé la chance qu'il avait avant de perdre ses pouvoirs, il ne les prendrait plus jamais pour acquis après ce qui venait de se passer. Scott posa ses crocs contre sa peau et le mordit fort, lui faisant perdre le fil. Derek pinça les lèvres, ne produisant pas un seul son mais grinçant des dents sous le coup de la douleur. Scott s'éloigna, dévoilant la trace de ses dents formant un parfait ovale sur sa peau pâle. Derek prit un instant pour reprendre ses esprits, la plaie l'élançant désagréablement tandis que Scott se ressuyait la bouche avec une grimace et que Stiles gémissait de dépit.

« Gé-nial, geignit l'humain. »

Derek remit sa manche correctement et fit un signe de tête à Scott en guise de remerciement, ignorant complétement Stiles qui faisait les cents pas dans la pièce. Scott haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire et donna une tape sur l'épaule de Stiles.

« On lui devait bien ça, arrête de râler maintenant, le réprimanda gentiment Scott. »

Stiles bougonna, il n'ajouta rien de plus et Derek finit par partir. La morsure picotait légèrement sur sa peau, seulement ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il avait déjà enduré auparavant. Ce soir là, il se coucha avec des rêves pleins la tête, avec des attentes peut-être trop élevées mais qui l'aidèrent à s'endormir.

Derek se réveilla en pleine nuit, sa peau brûlait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il savait simplement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se rappela qu'il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir quand il voulut tendre l'oreille pour savoir où il se trouvait. En ouvrant les yeux, il ne vit que l'obscurité, sa vision nocturne avait disparue, il ne voyait rien. Sa respiration était hiératique, il était en nage et tout ce qu'il entendait était son cœur qui battait à tout rompre jusque dans ses tempes. Derek se leva difficilement dans l'idée de trouver un interrupteur, d'allumer la lumière, il était désorienté et tout son corps lui faisait mal. A mi chemin vers l'inconnu, une nausée le saisit et il s'agrippa au mur, posant une main devant sa bouche en toussant. Lorsqu'il retira ses doigts de devant ses lèvres, ce fut pour constater qu'un liquide épais et poisseux les recouvrait. Derek haleta et s'écroula à genoux, ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus.

Dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, Derek fouilla dans la poche du survêtement qu'il portait pour dormir et y trouva son portable. Sa vision devenait flou, sa tête lui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Il pianota au hasard, tentant d'appeler quelqu'un, n'importe qui, il allait s'évanouir, il sentait qu'il allait retomber dans les limbes et il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Derek avait beau être le type fort et puissant aux yeux des autres, il n'était qu'un humain maintenant et ça lui faisait peur. Il parvint à appuyer sur un numéro lorsqu'une vague de vertige l'assaillit, faisant trembler tout son corps et il s'effondra au sol, terrassé.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il sut tout de suite où il se trouvait. Le plafond était blanc, la table en dessous de lui était inconfortable et glacée, ça sentait le désinfectant et le chien. Il était chez le véto. Derek voulut se redresser mais des sangles étaient enroulés autour de son torse et il ne pouvait que rester allonger et attendre, il ne pouvait pas les briser. Il se sentait faible, la tête lui tournait et il n'avait envie que d'une chose : fermer les yeux. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il y avait cette douleur terrible qui semblait broyer chacun de ses os, comme s'ils prenaient feu et Derek eut beau serrer les dents, il ne put retenir un halètement d'angoisse. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Il ferma les yeux, pensant que s'il se concentrait sur autre chose, la douleur diminuerait. Il s'était trompé, elle ne décrut pas d'un pouce. Il ouvrit les paupières et tomba dans deux yeux noisettes qui l'observait. Derek se crispa et grogna :

« Tu peux dégager de mon espace personnel ?  
- Quel espace personnel ? Demanda Stiles avec perplexité. »

Une vague de douleur plus forte que les autres le fit fermer les yeux et il poussa une plainte déchirante. Il avait mal bon sang. Il entendit Stiles appeler quelqu'un, crier. Que lui arrivait-il ? Derek rouvrit les yeux et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. La morsure à son bras suintait d'un liquide noir, épais et poisseux. La plaie était violette, comme si elle s'était infectée et elle brûlait, brûlait, brûlait...

.

* * *

.

Stiles avait été contre la décision de Scott. Non pas parce qu'il s'inquiétait de la santé de Derek mais parce qu'en étant humain, il était moins dangereux et il y avait moins de chance pour qu'il se fasse plaquer contre un mur maintenant qu'il était inoffensif. Les muscles de Derek étaient toujours aussi impressionnants, entendons-nous bien, mais techniquement, sans ses crocs et sans ses griffes, il présentaient plus d'attrait pour quelqu'un comme Stiles. Déjà, parce qu'il avait l'air plus accessible, moins effrayant et qu'il se voyait bien discuter avec lui maintenant qu'il ne risquait plus de se faire arracher les cordes vocales avec les dents.

Seulement Derek n'avait même pas voulu attendre de s'habituer à sa condition. Il avait tout de suite voulu que Scott lui offre la morsure, comme si être humain était la pire chose qui puisse exister sur cette terre et Stiles s'était senti vexé. Était-ce si mal d'être comme lui ? De ne pas avoir de super-pouvoir ? D'être simplement lui ? Derek aurait dû patienter, attendre de voir ce que ça ferait d'être humain, il avait été si préoccupé par la perte de son loup-garou qu'il s'était tout de suite lancé à la poursuite de Scott. Stiles aurait aimé que Derek vienne lui demander ce que ça faisait d'être comme lui, qu'il prenne en considération ses options, qu'il s'interroge... Mais Derek n'avait fait que fuir la réalité de sa situation, il n'avait fait que se cramponner à sa décision de se faire mordre et n'avait pas envisagé de rester humain une seule seconde. Stiles avait eut envie de lui dire :

« Et si tu cherchais une autre solution au lieu de fuir ? »

Il n'avait rien dit. Derek était trop borné de toute façon et il n'était pas sa mère, il avait gardé ses réflexions pour lui. Et dieu qu'il s'en voulait à l'heure d'aujourd'hui.

Stiles était à coté de la table d'osculation, Deaton et Scott avaient voulus qu'il parte, lui disant que Derek pouvait bien resté tout seul, que le véto n'était pas loin...et pourtant... il n'avait pas pu partir. Il ne se voyait pas le laisser comme ça, il ne savait pas pourquoi.

« C'est bon, Stiles. Tu peux déguerpir.  
- Non. »

Derek soupira et Stiles sentit sa gorge se serrer. Ils étaient ensemble, dans la même pièce. Stiles ne se souvenait pas depuis combien de temps il ne l'avait pas vu, ça lui semblait être une éternité. Ils avaient eut tellement à faire, Stiles avait aidé Malia... Derek se pencha sur le coté et saisit la poubelle que Deaton avait laissé derrière lui, crachant ce liquide noir que Stiles avait toujours trouvé dégoûtant mais qui lui donnait juste envie de frapper dans quelque chose maintenant. Derek toussa, grimaça et se laissa retomber contre la table, pantelant. La corbeille menaça de lui échapper des mains et Stiles la prit avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol, desserrant les doigts de Derek autour du plastique. Il détourna le regard. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment Derek pouvait-il rester aussi calme avec ce qui lui arrivait ? Stiles en voulait au monde entier, il avait envie de frapper dans quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'envoyer un million de texto à Scott pour lui dire de se dépêcher, de ne pas lambiner, que l'état de Derek s'aggravait et qu'il devait trouver la solution maintenant, tout de suite, dans la seconde.

« Stiles, grogna Derek.  
- Je ne vais pas partir, maintenant la ferme, rétorqua t-il sèchement. »

Il ignora les nombreux sms de Malia et rapprocha sa chaise de la table d'osculation. Il posa ses doigts en travers du poignet de Derek, indifférent au liquide noir qui s'écoulait à cet endroit là aussi, suintant de la morsure que Scott lui avait donné. Son pouls ralentissait au fur et à mesure, sa respiration était irrégulière, plus laborieuse. Stiles était terrorisé. Il n'avait pas réalisé l'importance de Derek dans sa vie, il n'avait pas eut le temps d'approfondir cette chose bizarre qui faisait battre son cœur bizarrement... C'était étrange quand il y pensait. Derek et lui avaient toujours eut une relation étrange, un lien bizarre. Une sorte de « je t'aime, moi non plus ». Stiles s'était précipité avec Malia alors qu'il avait toujours pris son temps avec Derek. Il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il aurait voulu que ce soit l'inverse. Au moins il aurait pu emporter quelque chose avec lui, garder un souvenir de Derek...

Stiles secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas penser comme si Derek allait mourir, Derek n'allait pas mourir. Scott et les autres étaient entrain de chercher une solution, ils trouveraient une solution pour le sauver, il le fallait. Derek se mit à trembler doucement, son corps fut parcouru de frisson léger et Stiles se rapprocha d'autant plus. Il avait l'impression qu'en étant aussi proche que possible, il pourrait le garder présent, l'empêcher de partir. La tête de Derek dodelina sur la table et il la tourna faiblement vers lui, la lumière dans son regard s'était terni et Stiles sentit l'angoisse serrer son estomac. Derek souffla doucement, comme s'il allait s'envoler et il n'eut qu'une envie : poser son bras en travers de son torse pour le maintenir au sol, avec eux.

« Tu diras à Cora...  
- Tu lui diras toi-même, le coupa Stiles, la voix vacillante. »

Derek eut un petit sourire et Stiles eut envie de lui mettre une baffe. Pourquoi souriait-il ? Il n'y avait rien de drôle ! Stiles se mordit le poing le plus fort possible pour retenir le cri qui menaçait de sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Derek était entrain de mourir de la morsure, c'était tellement injuste ! C'était tellement illogique ! Stiles se passa une main sur le visage dans l'espoir de calmer la brûlure qui s'installait dans sa gorge. Il n'avait pas bougé ses doigts et sentir les battements du cœur de Derek diminuer au fil du temps était entrain de le tuer aussi sûrement que le nogitsune l'avait fait à un moment donné. Il souriait toujours et Stiles perdit patience, il tapa du poing contre la table :

« Pourquoi tu souris !? S'énerva t-il. »

Derek renifla d'amusement, ses lèvres étaient teintées de noir et Stiles s'en fichait comme de sa dernière chaussette. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet, comme s'il avait pu retenir les battements qui s'échappaient, qui pourraient tout aussi bien être les derniers de Derek. Stiles l'examina avec attention, le regarda sourire sans que ses yeux sourient de la même façon, il contempla sa silhouette, allongé sur la table d'osculation, faible, faible, faible. Ce n'était pas Derek. Stiles comprenait maintenant. Il comprenait pourquoi il avait voulu à tout prix retrouver son loup. Derek sans ses pouvoirs, sans son coté animal, ce n'était pas Derek. Stiles passa une main sur son visage, pour cacher ses larmes cette fois-ci.

« C'est ironique, répondit Derek doucement. Et en même temps... c'est juste. »

Le cœur de Stiles eut un sursaut et il prit une inspiration douce pour calmer ses émotions contradictoires. Derek avait cessé de trembler.

« Comment ça « c'est juste » ? demanda t-il. »

Derek eut un léger soubresaut, comme s'il avait voulu hausser les épaules mais s'était arrêté vers la fin. Stiles avait le corps en pagaille, son portable ne vibrait pas, ne donnait aucune signe de vie ce qui le faisait paniquer. Il n'osa pas envoyer un nouveau message à Scott, il avait l'impression que Derek partirait s'il faisait ne serait-ce que détacher les yeux de lui. Il ne le fit pas. Il garda les yeux grands ouverts, posés sur son visage. Il absorbait les détails de son physique, il ne s'était jamais aperçu qu'il avait des traits plutôt doux malgré son apparente sévérité. Derek avait presque l'air délicat.

« On ne se rend compte de l'importance d'une chose..., commença Derek. »

Il s'interrompit, son corps se secoua sous une quinte de toux et il se crispa, son visage se déformant sous la douleur. Stiles se leva, fébrile, il se mit à trembler tout entier, il aurait voulu faire les cents pas, marcher, courir, mais il était cloué au sol, près de Derek. Il se pencha au dessus de lui, posant une main de chaque coté de sa tête, comme s'il avait pu le protéger du mal qui l'habitait, comme s'il pouvait donner à Derek un peu de son humanité. Les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux, il se sentait tellement impuissant...

« Que lorsqu'on la perd, termina t-il d'une petite voix. »

La toux de Derek s'était calmée, elle paraissait l'avoir vidé de ses forces. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux et tomba dans ceux de Stiles. Une larme glissa de son visage à celui de Derek. Tout était silencieux autour d'eux, trop silencieux, assourdissant. Stiles sentait sa gorge lui brûler, les sanglots se précipitaient à ses lèvres mais ne trouvaient pas de sortie. Les laisser sortir, c'était admettre que Derek allait partir, et il en était incapable. Le loup-garou ronchon, violent parfois, avec des raisons ombrageuses de temps en temps, qui lui avait sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois... il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. Derek renifla encore une fois, entre amusement et vertige, il leva la main et le prit par le col, le faisant se pencher encore plus près, jusqu'à pratiquement le faire loucher. Les yeux de Derek semblèrent s'éclaircir un instant :

« C'était moi le roi... sur l'échiquier. »

Le cœur de Stiles eut un accro. Il savait de quoi Derek parlait. Il s'en souvenait. Derek fouilla ses yeux une dernière fois et hocha la tête faiblement. Sa main se desserra lentement autour de son col et Stiles vit ses yeux perdre leur couleur si bleu, verte, dorée... Il retint sa main, la gardant contre lui, posant son pouce en travers de son poignet. Ses traits se détendirent progressivement, son petit sourire toujours accrochée aux lèvres. Le cœur de Derek battit une fois, deux fois.. quatre fois, cinq fois... Eut une hésitation... battit encore une fois et s'arrêta. Les doigts de Stiles se serrèrent plus fort autour de la main de Derek. Encore plus fort. Jusqu'à ce que ses jointures en blanchissent.

Stiles ne bougea pas, resta aux cotés de Derek, les yeux plantés dans les siens qui avaient perdus leurs lumières mais qui continuaient de le fixer, comme s'il voulait emporter son image dans l'au delà. Un bruit de course se fit entendre. Il ne bougea pas. Pas même quand un bras s'enroula autour de son épaule et tenta de l'éloigner. Il ne fallait pas qu'il brise le contact visuel ou se serait terminé. Stiles ne voulait pas que ce soit fini. Tant qu'il gardait ce contact, Derek était toujours là, le regardait toujours. Le bras autour de lui usa de plus de force et parvint à briser l'échange visuel qu'il maintenait et Stiles hurla, furieux et brisé. Il donna un coup de poing dans le torse de celui qui l'éloignait de plus en plus de la table d'osculation, de Derek. Il hurlait des choses incohérentes, sans queue ni tête, il frappait, il hurlait encore plus fort.

« Stiles... Stiles ! »

Deux mains saisirent son visage et les yeux de Scott furent à sa hauteur, il ne cessa pas tout de suite de se débattre, perdu. Scott lui parlait doucement mais il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lui disait. Stiles poussa une plainte, bouleversé.

« C'était lui... C'était lui..., disait-il en boucle. »

Scott le serra fort contre lui, devinant sans peine ce que ce bout de phrase voulait dire, peut-être avait-il été au courant bien avant Stiles. Derek avait été son compagnon, son complice, son associé, sa deuxième moitié.

Et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Quand tout était fini et qu'il était trop tard.

Comment allait-il faire ? Sans Derek, il allait se noyer... Il n'arrivait pas à respirer. Stiles enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Scott et s'agrippa à lui avec désespoir.

.

**Fin  
**

.

* * *

.

**Voila, je suis désolée, vous pouvez me traiter de tout les noms d'oiseaux que vous voulez, mais faites le avec une review ;)**


End file.
